nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Shayan's Subrace Engine
Shayan's Subrace Engine is a Neverwinter Nights script that allows designers the ability to grant players custom polymorphic subraces, featuring changes in appearances, hide and claws, day and night changes, restrictions by class, gender, race, favored classes, skin, hair, wing tail defaults, and many other enhancements. Subraces Human Subraces Aasimar Tiefling Air-Genasi Earth-Genasi Fire-Genasi Water-Genasi Illithid Dwarf Subraces Artic Duergar Wild Azer Elf Subraces Aquatic Avariel Wild Wood Drow Half-Elf Subraces Half-Drow Air-Touched Shadow Halfling Subraces Deep Sub-race Syntax: Deep Properties: Darkvision Skill Bonus: Search +2 Ghostwise Sub-race Syntax: Ghostwise Favored Class: Barbarian Goblin Sub-race Syntax: Goblin Favored Class: Rogue Properties: Appearance: Goblin Darkvision Decreased Ability Score: Charisma -2 Pixie Sub-race Syntax: Pixie Alignment Restriction: Neutral Class Restriction: Bard, Rogue, Sorcerer or Wizard. Favored Class: Sorcerer ECL: +3 Properties: Ability Bonus: Charisma +6 Ability Bonus: Dexterity +8 Ability Bonus: Intelligence +6 Ability Bonus: Wisdom +4 AC Bonus +1 Appearance: Pixie Bonus Feat: Dodge Damage Reduction: +1 Soak 5 Damage Darkvision Decreased Ability Score: Constitution -4 Decreased Ability Score: Strength -4 Spell Resistance: 15 + 1 Per Level. Special Abilities: Cast Spell: Confusion (10) 1 Use/Day Cast Spell: Entangle (5) 1 Use/Day Cast Spell: Invisibility (3) 1 Use/Day Cast Spell: Lesser Dispel (5) 1 Use/Day Cast Spell: Polymorph Self (7) 1 Use/Day Special Restrictions: Can only use Tiny Weapons. Can only wear clothing armour. Cannot use a shield. Half-Orc Subraces Bugbear Sub-race Syntax: Bugbear Favored Class: Rogue ECL: +1 Properties: Ability Bonus: Constitution +2 Ability Bonus: Strength +4 AC Bonus +3 Appearance: Bugbear Bonus Feat: Armor Proficiency (light) Bonus Feat: Shield Proficiency Bonus Feat: Weapon Proficiency (simple) Darkvision Decreased Ability Score: Charisma -2 Light Sensitive. Ogre Sub-race Syntax: Ogre Alignment Restriction: Non-Lawful ECL: +2 Properties: Ability Bonus: Constitution +4 Ability Bonus: Strength +6 AC Bonus +5 Appearance: Ogre Bonus Feat: Armor Proficiency (light) Bonus Feat: Armor Proficiency (medium) Bonus Feat: Shield Proficiency Bonus Feat: Weapon Proficiency (martial) Bonus Feat: Weapon Proficiency (simple) Darkvision Decreased Ability Score: Charisma -4 Decreased Ability Score: Dexterity -2 Decreased Ability Score: Intelligence -4 Decreased Skill Modifier: Hide -8 Decreased Skill Modifier: Move Silently -5 Special Restrictions: Cannot use Tiny Weapons. Troll Sub-race Syntax: Troll Favored Class: Fighter ECL: +2 Properties: Ability Bonus: Constitution +6 Ability Bonus: Strength +6 AC Bonus +4 Appearance: Troll Darkvision Decreased Ability Score: Charisma -4 Decreased Ability Score: Intelligence -4 Decreased Ability Score: Wisdom -2 Regeneration +3 Decreased Skill Modifier: Hide -8 Decreased Skill Modifier: Move Silently -5 Special Restrictions: Cannot use Tiny Weapons. Gnome Subraces Svirfneblin Sub-race Syntax: Svirfneblin ECL: +2 Properties: Ability Bonus: Dexterity +2 Ability Bonus: Wisdom +2 Bonus Feat: Dodge Darkvision Decreased Ability Score: Charisma -4 Light Sensitive. Saving Throw Bonus: Universal +2 Skill Bonus: Search +2 Spell Resistance: 10 + 1 Per Level. Special Abilities: Cast Spell: Blindness/Deafness (3) 1 Use/Day Tinker Sub-race Syntax: Tinker Properties: Ability Bonus: Intelligence +2 Decreased Ability Score: Wisdom -2 Skill Bonus: Appraise +2 Skill Bonus: Craft Armor +4 Skill Bonus: Craft Trap +4 Skill Bonus: Craft Weapon +4 Skill Bonus: Disable Trap +2 Skill Bonus: Open Lock +2 Skill Bonus: Set Trap +2 Skill Bonus: Use Magic Device +4 Undead Subraces Lich Sub-race Syntax: Lich Races that Qualify: Human, Elf or Half-Elf Alignment Restriction: Evil Class Restriction: Wizard or Sorcerer Favored Class: Wizard Appearance: Lich ECL: +3 Properties: Ability Bonus: Charisma +2 Ability Bonus: Intelligence +2 Ability Bonus: Wisdom +2 Damage Reduction: +1 Soak 15 Damage Immunity: Damage Type: Cold 100% Immunity Bonus Immunity: Damage Type: Electrical 100% Immunity Bonus Light Sensitive. Takes 4 Divine Damage while in Sunlight. Spell Resistance: 10 + 1/2 Per Level. Turn Resistance +4 Bonus Feats: Level 5: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Disease Level 10: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Poison Level 15: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Paralysis Level 20: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Level/Ability Drain Level 25: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Mind-Affecting Spells Level 30: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Death Magic Level 35: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Sneak Attack Level 40: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Critical Hits Special Abilities: Cast Spell: Destruction (13) 1 Use/Day Cast Spell: Vampiric Touch (5) 1 Use/Day Vampire Sub-race Syntax: Vampire Races that Qualify: Human, Elf or Half-Elf Alignment Restriction: Evil Favored Class: Rogue ECL: +3 Properties: Damage Vulnerability: Divine 100% Damage Vulnerability Darkvision Decreased Ability Score: Charisma -2 Decreased Saving Throws: Divine -5 Light Sensitive. Takes 2 Divine Damage while in Sunlight. Regeneration +1 Bonus Feats: Level 5: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Paralysis Level 10: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Poison Regeneration increases by +1 Level 15: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Disease Level 20: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Death Magic Level 25: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Level/Ability Drain Level 30: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Mind-Affecting Spells Regeneration increases by +1 Level 35: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Sneak Attack Level 40: Immunity: Miscellaneous: Critical Hits Regeneration increases by +1 Special Abilities: Cast Spell: Vampiric Touch (5) 1 Use/Day Change Appearance: Vampire Special Features: At Night time: Strength increases by +6 Dexterity increases by +4 Constitution increases by +4 Charisma increases by +2 AC increases by +4 AB increases by +10 External links *Shayan's Subrace Engine v3.0 *Shayan's Subrace Engine v3.0 -5B5 (Cloudy Twilight) *Shayan's Subrace Engine v3.0.6 (Starry Night) Category:NWScript Category:Alternate rulesets